


Scarier Than A Spider

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little bit of silliness that you can blame on Mumsnet & The Heights!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Scarier Than A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Sir? Oh, thank goodness. I’m sorry to call so late.”

“Barbara? What’s the matter?”

“I need you to come round and help me burn my flat down.”

“What? You want me to do what?”

“Burn my flat down.”

“You’re not making sense.”

“There’s a spider the size of the Bristol in my bath. The only logical solution is to burn my flat down.”

“It’s a spider Barbara. Burning your flat down because of it is not a logical solution. Just put a glass over it, a piece of card under the glass and let it go outside.”

“That would mean going in the bathroom.”

“You’re a police officer.”

“And if I wanted to arrest it you would have a point.”

“I’ll be twenty minutes.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

~*~

As I pulled up outside Barbara’s flat, she was standing outside in her nightwear shivering.

“What on earth are you doing out here?”

“I told you on the phone.”

“And as I told you, it’s a spider.”

“A spider which you can go and deal with.”

“Think yourself lucky you don’t live in Australia; they have spiders nearly as big as Howenstow.”

“That’s not helping me Sir, I’m going to be having nightmares as it is. Can you please just go and sweet talk it into a glass and get it out of my flat?”

“Okay, I’ll go and deal with the big, scary spider, and then you can sit down with me over a hot chocolate and explain just what your issue is with arachnids.”

~*~

I put the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and curled up opposite Tommy.

“Thanks for coming over Sir.”

“Not a problem Barbara, but I think you owe me that explanation.”

“There’s not really that much to explain. Barbara Havers hates spiders. They have far too many legs, which also means that they can move too damned fast.”

“They’re probably more scared of you, what with you being a giant compared to them.”

“Unless I was in Australia… hang on, are you implying I need to go on a diet.”

He clutched at his heart, a wounded expression on his face. “As if I would dare.”

I threw a cushion at him. “Why, am I scary?”

“Scarier than a spider anyhow.”


End file.
